1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a footwear, more particularly to a footwear suitable for water sports and/or water activities.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional shoe for wading as disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. 373450 includes a sole, an upper integrated with a top portion of the sole, and an anti-slipping mat integrated with a bottom portion of the sole. If the upper and the anti-slipping mat are glued to the sole, the glue will gradually lose its adhesive strength after the conventional shoe has been soaked in water, thus shortening the service life of the conventional shoe. If the upper and the anti-slipping mat are to be sewn to the sole, due to the overall thickness of the conventional shoe, the sewing process would be rather difficult.
Another conventional shoe for wading as disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. M377900 includes an insole that is stacked on and fixed to a top portion of an outsole with adhesive which will also gradually lose its adhesive strength after the conventional shoe has been soaked in water, thus shortening the service life of the conventional shoe. If sewing is used instead, the result is similar to that of the conventional shoe previously mentioned. Therefore, these conventional shoes could only be made into “flip-flops,” limiting the functionality and wearing stability thereof, especially during water sports and/or activities, where the conventional shoe is likely to slide off a user's foot and possibly get lost.